Discovering America
by Schnabeltiermann
Summary: This is the story of how two brothers discovered a "new" continent. Rated T due to mild paranoia from the author.
1. Phin Erikson

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I don't have much to say here, but be sure to read the note at the bottom.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas, Ferb, or Greenland.**

* * *

><p>Greenland: a mysterious island at the edge of the known world. It was a place where only the hardiest of people could survive, where nature fought against all human endeavors. It was a place where the predators were deadly, and the prey was just as lethal.<p>

It was here that Linda the Red chose to live.

Linda the Red was born in the kingdom of Norway in 950 AD. She found her way to Iceland after being exiled from Norway for being too kind to other people. She had a farm in Iceland, and was happy. She later was exiled from Iceland for being too happy. She sailed west, because she had heard rumors that a strange landmass existed over the horizon. After many days, she began to doubt the island's existence, but she found it the day she was about to turn around. She spent three years on the island, exploring it. She knew that the island could offer people a second chance at life, with her as their leader. She searched long and hard for the perfect spot to start her colony, until at long last she finally found it! She chose to start her new colony at the head of the Tunulliarfik Fjord, where it was protected from some of the harsher conditions that the island had to offer. She called the location of her future colony, "Lindahlid."

After returning to Iceland, she began spreading rumors of a beautiful island called "Greenland." She purposefully gave it a name that sounded more attractive than Iceland, hoping to gain people for her colony. Within a year, she had made several trips to and from Lindahlid, and by that time its population had grown to over six hundred Icelanders looking for a second chance at life.

Finally, Linda the Red settled down in Lindahlid, and made herself chieftain. She married a man named Erik, who had also been exiled from Iceland, and they soon had a daughter. Linda the Red named her Candrid, and they were happy.

As Candrid grew, she became a very active and outgoing child. She made many friends, and they would all play together daily. However, more often than not, they would get in trouble with the adults of the colony during their adventures, but no one could stay mad at Candrid for long. When she was four years old, her reaction to her mother's second pregnancy earned her the nickname "Candrid the Excitable." For nine months, she was always at her mother's side, ready to help her in any way.

During that time, Linda the Red learned that Erik had been exiled from Iceland for a series of murders. She demanded a divorce, and he was soon banished from Lindahlid. He was sent to the northernmost reaches of the island, and was never seen or heard from again.

A few short months later, Linda the Red found herself in the chieftain's house, panting hard as a midwife placed her newborn son in her arms. Due to the unusual shape of the boy's head, the birth had been difficult, but everything turned out well in the end. The midwife beckoned for the soldiers to allow Candrid to come in, and she was soon inside, asking question after question about her new brother. The midwife excused herself from the room.

After several minutes, Candrid asked her final question: "Mommy, what's his name?"

Linda the Red paused for a moment. She had spent the past month thinking of names, and now none of them seemed to fit the amazing little triangle-headed boy she held in her arms. She stared into his deep blue eyes, and saw him give her a slight smile. Suddenly, the name came to her. It wasn't a Norse name, but it she knew that it would be the perfect name for the perfect son.

"Phin," she answered. Following tradition, she added, "Phin Erikson."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I bet you all thought that the title "Discovering America" meant a Christopher Columbus-ish story, but this story is based around the time Erik the Red and his son, Leif Erikson, landed and explored present-day Greenland and the east coast of North America nearly 500 years before Christopher Columbus landed in the Caribbean.<strong>** Feel free to read about them online or at your local library. I am sure you'll enjoy the allusions I made to them ;). I am going to go ahead and post this****, but due to a busy weekend and an upcoming, busy school week, I'll get the next chapter up **** either ****tomorrow or next Saturday. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S: the rest of this story is going to focus on Phin and his life, not Linda the Red.  
><strong>


	2. The Tale

**Author's Note: This is the second chapter in _Discovering America_, but it really is the first one that focuses on the main story line. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas, Ferb, or Vinland. (I wouldn't want to own Vinland anyway, it would have been overrun by French and British colonists by the mid-18th century).**

* * *

><p><em>(Ten years later)<em>

It was a cool spring morning in Lindahild, and Phin Erikson and his step-brother, Ferb the Green, the son of Prince Lawrence from the Hebrides, were trying to decide how to make it the best day ever. Looking for inspiration, they walked down to the harbor. The ice floes had finally melted about a week ago, and today was the first day of the season that merchants from Iceland, England, and Norway would come to trade with the people of Lindahild. Phin and Ferb hoped that stories of far off lands would give them some ideas.

As they waited for the boats to arrive, their closest friend came up behind them. After noticing a lack of any strange contraptions at the chieftain's house, Isabeya knew that Phin and Ferb would be at the harbor. She always thought that this day of the year was weird, because it was the only day when the boys _waited_ to do something. She had to admit, however, it was always worth the wait.

"Hey Phin, _whatcha doin'_?" asked Isabeya, "Are you waiting for the merchants?"

"Hey Isabeya. Yeah, they always have such amazing things to say about far off lands. Ferb and I just can't get enough. Do you want to join us?"

"Of course!" she answered, almost too quickly, "I mean… sure." Phin looked at her curiously, but thankfully she saw the perfect distraction. "Look! The boats are coming!"

Looking out to sea, the three friends could see several boats on the horizon. Phin waited anxiously as the rowers in the boats brought them closer and closer to shore. Phin, Ferb, and Isabeya ran out to the docks to meet the first boat.

"Hello," called the captain, "I am Balthor of Norway, a-" He was interrupted as another boat came up behinds his and ran his boat to shore.

The captain of the boat now resting on the dock spoke. "Ha, more like Balthor of _Nerd_way!" He turned his attention to the three children on the dock. "Ahoy, the name's Buthor, and I'm also from Norway. Me and Balthor are the only ten-year-olds to ever lead a boat across the north sea.

"No fair, Buthor!" Balthor screamed, "I was on the dock first! Now my crew is injured and my boat is stuck on shore!" While he was complaining, he had jumped out of his boat, onto the dock, and had walked onto Buthor's ship. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Buthor simply shoved Balthor onto the dock. Buthor then said, "Quiet Balthor, I was talking to these natives. Who are you guys anyway?"

Pointing to Isabeya and Ferb, Phin answered, "That is my friend, Isabeya, and this is my brother, Ferb the Green, son of Prince Lawrence of the Hebrides." Pointing to himself, he added, "I am Phin Erikson, son of Linda the Red, the chieftain of Lindahild."

Balthor was the next to speak. "Ooh, I did not know we were in the presence of royalty. Forgive me Phin Erikson, we mean you no disrespect."

Balthor began to get on one knee when Phin stopped him. "There is no need to treat us differently from anyone else. To be honest, the whole royalty thing isn't a very big deal in Lindahild."

Jumping down onto the dock, Buthor asked, "Even if royalty isn't a big deal, what brings the chieftain's sons down to meet us merchants?"

"Ferb and I are just interested in adventures and foreign lands. Do either of you two have any good stories?"

Buthor smiled, "Duh! I've got tons of great stories from my travels on the high seas! Like this one time, my mom went to a seafood restaurant…" He paused, "I guess you guys wouldn't find that too interesting."

Balthor chipped in, "I have a better story, more fit for curious minds like yours. It's about a young sailor boy who travels to Norway, only to get picked on by another sailor. It's terrifying!"

"No offense," Phin said, "But I feel like we just heard the whole story. We're going to go find some other merchant, but thanks for your time."

"Good luck finding someone with a better story than mine!" retorted Balthor.

"Dude, get over it," said Buthor.

* * *

><p><em>(Several hours later)<em>

Phin, Ferb, and Isabeya had asked every merchant they saw that day for stories, but they all had been so boring. "Maybe we should have listened to Balthor's story," suggested Isabeya, "So far, it actually has sounded the best."

Phin was getting slightly annoyed. "I can't believe that none of these merchants have any good stories. We've almost wasted an entire day! We've never actually _wasted_ a day before, how do we make up for lost time?"

"Excuse me…" The three friends wheeled around as a slightly creepy voice came from behind them. The voice belonged to a tall pointy nosed man with a slouch and scraggly brown hair. "I heard that you three are looking for a tale of adventure and suave, semi-aquatic personifications of unstop… never mind that last part."

"Who are you, and what are you trying to tell us?" asked Phin.

"I am Lokishmirtz the Ugly, but it's not important how I got that name. Anyway, I have a great story that I love to tell to everyone. It's about a far off land to the west, but no one believes me. Not even my nemesis, Perrigund the Odinpus. Would you kids be willing to listen?"

"Well, I suppose it's possible that there is a landmass to the west, but I think someone would know about it by now," Isabeya responded skeptically.

"_I_ know about it!" countered Lokishmirtz, "I found it after I got blown off course on my way to Lindahild last year. I ran aground on a strange shore, in a narrow cape far to the south. I spent nearly four months there, rebuilding my ship. I finally set off, and arrived in Iceland before the ice floes came. I tried to get people to come with me to establish a new colony there, but I don't have the best reputation in Iceland. So I was wondering, would you be willing to go and vindicate me? Prove that I'm not crazy?"

A huge smile appeared on Phin's face. "Ferb and I would love a challenge like that, this is exactly the kind of idea we've been waiting for!" Phin said, "We could make a boat easy enough, but we need a crew. Isabeya, would you like to come?" She nodded. "Lokishmirtz, we'll need you to come with us for navigation, are you in?"

Lokishmirtz nodded. "However," he warned, "My nemesis might have to come with me; I want to prove to him that I'm not crazy."

"That's fine, so now all we need are some very talented sailors." Phin saw Balthor and Buthor still arguing while Balthor's crew was trying to move his boat back into the water. Phin shouted to them, "Hey Balthor and Buthor! How would you two and your crews like to go discover a new landmass to the west? It'll be fun!"

Balthor and Buthor looked at each other and shrugged. Then they both gave Phin a thumbs up. "Great, so that takes care of our crew, which leaves the boat. I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to spend a month at sea, so we are going to need a faster boat." Phin's suddenly got an idea. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today. Everyone else go prepare for a voyage. We'll meet back at this dock tomorrow." Everyone cheered. Isabeya ran back to her house while Balthor, Buthor, and Lokishmirtz began moving things out of their ships over to the dock where Phin and Ferb had already begun work on a new boat. Tomorrow was going to be the best day ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I didn't get any reviews for the previous chapter, so please leave some feedback. Also, because of school, and the fact that my birthday is tomorrow, I probably won't get the next chapter out until next weekend.<strong>


	3. Cast Off!

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas nor do I own Ferb.**

* * *

><p><em>(The next morning)<em>

After a long night of working, Phin Erikson and Ferb the Green had fallen asleep on the deck of their new boat. Balthor, Buthor, and Lokishmirtz the Ugly had finally finished moving all of the supplies from their boats onto the new one, and then had found shelter at the only inn in Lindahild.

Phin slowly awoke to the sound of the gulls and the cormorants and all of the other sea birds diving for some breakfast. He walked over to the railing and stared out to sea. The surface of the sea was perfectly calm, glittering in the morning light. Phin slowly inhaled the salty air as the sea breeze blew in his face. By now, Ferb the Green had joined him and they both watched the birds as they soared through the air and dived into the water.

"Isn't it beautiful, Ferb? I hope I never get bored of seeing this in the morning." Ferb gave him a firm nod. "I have to admit, however, the fish those birds are catching are making me hungry. Let's go find the rest of our crew and get something to eat. I'll race you, Ferb!" Phin turned around and saw that Ferb was gone. "Ferb? Ferb? Where did he go?" Then he saw a spot of green on the shore, moving towards the inn. It was Ferb, walking calmly, knowing he had a comfortable lead over Phineas. "Hey! No fair!" Phin said, and he proceeded to sprint after Ferb.

Even though Phin ran as fast as he could, Ferb easily beat him to the inn. Ferb waited patiently by the door with a slight smirk on his face as Phin finally caught up. When Phin got there, he leaned over, with hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. After a few seconds, Phin stood up straight, and simply mouthed, "No fair." Ferb just shrugged and motioned for him to go inside.

Walking inside, they were greeted by Balthor, Buthor, and Lokishmirtz. All of them had just awakened as well. After a quick breakfast at the inn, they were ready to go. As they walked outside, they heard someone nearby scream, "Phin and Ferb, what are you doing out here?" It was Candrid.

"Hey, Candrid," Phin responded, "We're just going to go discover a new island. If we're lucky, it might even be a nice place to start a colony."

Balthor interrupted. "Oh, I almost forgot. Buthor's and my crew members think we are all insane for going on this mission, and will not be going with us."

"Instead," said Buthor, "They betrayed both of us, helped move Balthor's boat back into the water, and rowed of our boats back to Norway by themselves."

Candrid smiled. "Ha! Your plan failed before it even began. I guess you'll have to try to do something else today. And I'll be there to bust you!"

Lokishmirtz coughed to get their attention. "Excuse me, but my crew is still with us. They may be small in number, but they are the most loyal people I know. I made them swear allegiance to me before we left Iceland."

Phin added, "Besides, Ferb and I designed a boat that maximizes efficiency and space, making it easy to be manned by a much smaller crew than would normally be possible. Lokishmirtz's crew should be more than enough."

Candrid was annoyed now. "No! You are not going to leave the colony without mom's permission!" Then her eyes went wide. "Wait a minute! Did you say that you already had a boat? You two are so busted!" She ran off to find Linda the Red.

Everyone watched as Candrid ran off. As she ran away from them, they saw Isabeya walking towards them. When Isabeya came closer, she asked, "_Whatcha doin'_ everyone? Are you all ready to go?"

Phin answered, "We're just about ready to launch, but just so you know, Buthor's and Balthor's crew members refused to come with us, leaving only Lokishmirtz's crew."

"Will that be enough?" Isabeya asked with slight concern.

"They'll be more than enough for our specially designed boat," Phin said confidently, "Lokishmirtz also says they are unquestionably loyal, and will work with us for as long as it takes."

"Alright then," Isabeya said smiling, "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><em>(At the chieftain's house)<em>

"Mom!" Candrid screeched, "Phin and Ferb are going to go discover a new island without your permission!"

Linda the Red sighed. "Candrid, sweetie, aren't they a little young to go sailing by themselves?"

"Yes, yes they are! But that's not stopping them! Why don't you think they came home yesterday?"

"They probably just went up to their little hideout at the top of the glacier."

"No, they were down by the docks! And they'll probably be gone for a long time if you don't come stop them."

"They've hung out at their hideout for weeks at a time. If they are gone for more than a month, then I'll start to worry."

"But, bu-"

"Candrid, they are smart, resourceful boys. I am sure they will be fine up there for a few weeks. Now please, just go hang out with your friends."

* * *

><p><em>(At the docks)<em>

Phin and Ferb were going over their supply list one last time while Lokishmirtz's crew settled into their positions. Balthor and Buthor tied down the last of the supplies, and Isabeya stared dreamily at Phin as she charted a course based on Lokishmirtz's description of what he saw.

"Alright everyone," Phin said looking up from the list, "We're all set over here, how about the rest of us?"

"All's good here," Buthor said.

"My people are ready to row," Lokishmirtz answered.

"I've got the chart." Isabeya presented it to Phin.

Phin thanked her and smiled. "Okay everybody, let's cast off!"

Their boat was quick to depart from the dock, and as the sun rose in the east, they soon disappeared over the horizon to the west. They continued to sail farther to the west than anyone had dared sail before, unsure of what they would find.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This was an unimaginably busy week for me. I turned eighteen last Sunday, and I haven't had much of a break since. So I'm happy that this chapter was really easy to write. I don't think next week will be so busy, so I might update during next week, but I wouldn't count on it.<strong>** So, expect the next chapter by next weekend.**


	4. The Voyage

**Author's Note: Enjoy the next chapter! I'm surprised that I had enough free time to post type and post this today. I'm not complaining, though. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas Flynn, nor Ferb Fletcher. I do, however, own Phin Erikson and Ferb the Green. It's a bit of a hollow victory I suppose...**

* * *

><p><em>(At sea)<em>

Phin Erikson looked back towards Lindahild, as he watched it slowly disappear from view. As soon they only thing they could see was water on all sides, he addressed the crew.

"Attention everyone." Everyone who was not rowing below deck looked up at Phin. "Our voyage into the unknown has officially begun. Who knows what will await us. Adventure, danger, boredom: the possibilities are endless! Now to make sure there is more adventure than danger, Lokishmirtz will be our navigator, because he's traveled this path before."

Phin turned his attention to Lokishmirtz. "So Lokishmirtz, where do we need to go?"

Lokishmirtz scratched the back of his neck. "Well, ya see… I'm not really a very good navigator. I can draw maps, though. Let me just put some finishing touches on the one that little girl…"

"Isabeya," said a slightly annoyed Isabeya.

"Right, Isabeya. Let me just put some finishing touches on the map that _Isabeya_ made, and then someone else can navigate from it. Does that sound like a plan? Hmm?"

Phin thought it over quickly. "Fine, make any minor changes to Isabeya's map that you need to, and Ferb will be our navigator. Sound good?" Ferb nodded, and Phin gave Lokishmirtz Isabeya's map.

Lokishmirtz only took about one minute to touch up the map, and he handed back to Phin. "There, all done."

"Thank you Lokishmirtz." Phin handed it over to Ferb. "Alright Ferb, it's all yours. Balthor is the one steering, so just tell him where to go."

Phin felt someone tap on his shoulder. It was Lokishmirtz. "Excuse me, _Captain_ Erikson, but I'm going down below to check on my crew, okay?"

"Okay, have fun! And you can just call me Phin."

"Whatever," Lokishmirtz mumbled. He went over to the stairs and went below.

"Ya know, Phin," Isabeya whispered to Phin, "I don't know why, but I don't trust Lokishmirtz. I would be careful around him if I were you."

Phin stifled a laugh. "Isabeya, don't be silly. I'm sure he's a perfectly fine man. Maybe he just didn't get a good night's sleep. Those beds at the inn can be rather uncomfortable sometimes."

"I still wouldn't be so quick to trust him," Isabeya muttered under her breath, "Something isn't right about him."

"Did you say something, Isabeya?"

"Never mind, Phin."

* * *

><p><em>(Below deck)<em>

Lokishmirtz slowly walked past his crew as they rowed. They were being ordered around by Buthor, who really knew how to boss people around. Lokishmirtz had to admit that he was impressed that a mere child could almost handle his crew better than he could.

"Almost," Lokishmirtz whispered to himself, "But not quite." He shook his head from side to side. "I need to focus on why I _really_ came down here."

He smiled at Buthor as he walked by. He walked down another flight of stairs, leading to the cargo bay. Lokishmirtz was also impressed that two other children could build such a massive boat in one night. "What is it with all of these super-children?" he asked himself, "Now where did they put my stuff?"

He looked around for several minutes until he saw all of his stuff sitting in a corner. "Ooh, that was nice of them to keep all of my stuff together." He paused. "Why do I talk to myself so much? Oh, that's right; I'm used to having conversations with an Odinpus. No wonder I think out loud instead of in my head like normal people."

He found a box labeled '**No mysterious, evil devices are inside this box (P.S. liquids are not considered devices)**,' and opened it. He pulled out a small vial containing a strange green liquid. "Ah, my _Obey-inator Formula_, I'm lucky that it didn't break. With this liquid, I will make those kids obey my every command just like my crew members."

Lokishmirtz heard a board creak behind him, causing him to wheel around. "Who's there? I demand to know." A shadow moved along the wall, but it was not shaped like a human. It walked on two legs, but it had a tail, and a beak, and it had horns. Lokishmirtz was confused for only a second. Then he yelled, "Perrigund the Odinpus, come out here. You're not fooling anyone."

A small teal creature came out from behind a crate. It looked similar to a platypus, but it had a larger torso and more muscular arms. It had extra scraggly hair around its head and it had sharp teeth in its duck-like bill. It was an Odinpus. To top it off, it wore a helmet with horns, signifying that it was part of A Certain Secret Organization That Is Too Busy Fighting Evil To Come Up With A Cool Acronym (A.C.S.O.T.I.T.B.F.E.T.C.U.W.A.C.A. for short).

"Perrigund the Odinpus, how did you get on this boat? I know that you can swim, but how did you find me in the middle of the ocean?" Perrigund just shrugged. "Oh, that's right, you can't talk. I always seem to forget that. Anyway, prepare to be trapped!" Lokishmirtz threw his vial of _Obey-inator Formula _at Perrigund. Perrigund knocked it to the floor, but it broke and the liquid splashed all over him. He tried to wipe it off, but…

"Perrigund the Odinpus, stop that!" Perrigund immediately froze. "Ha! You are now trapped! Trapped in my control I should say. Now you have to do everything that I tell you to do! Ha ha ha ha!"

Lokishmirtz just stood there for a few minutes, lost in thought. "Hmm, I can't think of anything for you to do right now, so just stay down here until I need you. Eat, sleep, drink, and relieve yourself as you have too. I had to use the last of my _Obey-inator Formula _on you, so I'll have to do something else about those kids. Good bye, Perrigund the Odinpus. Enjoy your stay. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Lokishmirtz climbed up the stairs, walked past his crew and Buthor, and walked up the stairs to the deck. When he saw Phin and the others, he just shook his head in amazement. "How can _children_ do this kind of thing? It's a shame that I had to use all of my _Obey-inator Formula_ on Perrigund the Odinpus, or else I could easily control these kids for my own evil schemes. Oh well, now I guess I'll just have to destroy them. Not yet though, I really am a terrible navigator, and I need them to help me find that island."

Lokishmirtz noticed that all of the children were looking at him talk to himself. They evidently hadn't heard what he had said; they had only seen him muttering to himself. He gave a sheepish smile and noticed it was getting dark out. "Oh, hello everyone. Heh, it's getting late, so I think I'll call it a night." He yawned for good effect. "Are we going to take shifts to steer the boat, or is there some other plan?"

Phin shrugged. "I think us kids can handle it, you just get a good night's rest." Isabeya elbowed Phin, and he mouthed, 'What?' to her.

Lokishmirtz quickly took up the offer. "Thank you," he said, and proceeded back down the stairs to find the living quarters.

Once in bed, Lokishmirtz mentally cursed himself. "I really ought to be more careful with what I say out loud," he said to himself, "I almost gave myself away up there." Realizing that he was _still _thinking out loud, he just pressed his mouth closed and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>(On deck)<em>

Phin was rubbing his arm. He looked at Isabeya and complained, "Ow, what was that for?"

Isabeya crossed her arms. "Why did you let him off without any work? He barely did anything all day! Now the rest of us have to take longer shifts."

Phin put his arm on Isabeya's shoulder. "Isabeya, relax. I still think that Lokishmirtz just seemed irritable today because he didn't get enough sleep last night. I thought that letting him rest would be good for all of us. I am sure that after a good night's sleep, he'll be a lot more cheerful. Can you at least give him a chance?"

Isabeya sighed. "Okay, Phin." Then she got an idea. "But if I have to stay out here navigating in the middle of the night, I want you to keep me company."

Phin's eyes widened slightly. "Umm…" he stammered, "O-Okay."

* * *

><p><em>(Six days later)<em>

The rest of the voyage had been relatively uneventful. Phin allowed Lokishmirtz to sleep through every night with the agreement that he would be the one to go down to the cargo bay to get supplies whenever anyone needed them. Not wanting anyone else to find an Odinpus in the hull, he was quick to agree. Isabeya began to grow accustomed to Lokishmirtz's presence, and actually apologized to him for her suspicion. Phin and Isabeya also spent every night together, navigating towards the island Lokishmirtz told them about. Much to Isabeya's dismay, Phin was as oblivious as ever to her flirting.

On the seventh day of their voyage, Ferb the Green looked through his telescope, scanning the waves. They had awoken to sea birds, so they knew that some sort of landmass had to be close. Everyone else watched as Ferb set down his telescope, turned around, and smiled slightly.

"Land, ho," he said calmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Lokishmirtz is up to no good! Expect the next chapter by Saturday evening!<strong>** Happy Valentine's Day everybody! Exclamation points!**


	5. True Colors

**Author's Note: Next Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas nor Ferb, and that saddens me.**

* * *

><p><em>(In Lokishmirtz's bedroom)<em>

Lokishmirtz awoke to the sound of movement throughout the ship. People were running around on deck, and he could no longer hear the soothing sounds of his crew being forced to row to the point of exhaustion. "Hmm, what is going on up there?"

Lokishmirtz was quick to walk up to the deck. The children and his crew were running around, preparing a landing party. "Why would they be preparing to go on land when we're still at sea?" He looked to his left and saw a massive forest on what appeared to be the same island he crashed into last year. In fact, he could still see the unsalvageable remnants of his crashed boat slightly further down the shore.

Lokishmirtz saw Phin running towards him. Phin greeted him. "Good morning, Lokishmirtz, thanks to you, we've discovered a new island! I'm guessing that that pile of wood on shore over there is the parts that of your old boat that couldn't be repaired. It looks like it was completely totaled."

Lokishmirtz frowned, slightly annoyed of being reminded of how bad the crash was, but he just nodded at Phin, confirming Phin's assumption. Phin continued, "We're going to open the cargo doors and get the pulleys ready now, so that we can move all our stuff onto the deck. Could you go down to the cargo bay to help attach ropes to the boxes?"

Still hoping to keep Perrigund the Odinpus's presence a secret, Lokishmirtz did not even respond. Instead, he sprinted down the stairs, hoping no one else had gone down yet.

Phin watched in bewilderment as Lokishmirtz ran off. "I'll take that as a yes! I'm glad you're so eager to help!" Phin called, but Lokishmirtz was already gone.

Isabeya walked up to Phin and asked, "_Whatcha yelling_ about?"

"Nothing, Isabeya, it's just that Lokishmirtz seems really eager to get off of this boat."

"Aren't we all?" she asked.

"Good point."

* * *

><p><em>(Below deck)<em>

Lokishmirtz burst into the cargo bay, and was relieved to find that no one was there. "Perrigund the Odinpus, show yourself!" he commanded. Perrigund was immediately standing in front of Lokishmirtz, unable to disobey. "Listen Perrigund the Odinpus, you're going to have to hide in one of my boxes. But first use your fist to make air holes in it."

Lokishmirtz motioned towards the box that had previously contained his _Obey-inator Formula_. Perrigund walked over to it and proceeded to punch three holes in one side of the box. Then he climbed in, but before he sealed himself in, Lokishmirtz stopped him.

"Wait a second, Perrigund the Odinpus; let me see the hand you used to punch the box." Perrigund showed him the back of his hand, and it didn't even have a scratch. "Wow," Lokishmirtz said, "Those must be some tough hands. I guess that explains how you always break out of my wooden traps. Anyway, continue with hiding yourself in this box, Perrigund the Odinpus. While you're doing that, I'll be tying ropes around everything and attaching hooks to them for the pulley system on deck. Others will come down here to help, so no chirping to get their attention."

Perrigund closed the box, and sighed as Lokishmirtz tied ropes around his box first. As Lokishmirtz did this, he looked once more at the perfectly round holes that Perrigund the Odinpus had made. He then made a mental note to himself to make all future traps out of iron.

As soon as Lokishmirtz had finished tying up the box that Perrigund the Odinpus was trapped in, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs behind him. He turned around to see several of his crew members and Buthor coming through the door. "Oh, hello, everyone," Lokishmirtz said, "You all are just in time to help me with this box."

Lokishmirtz's crew members were quick to react. One of them picked up the box and moved it under the grate in the ceiling. People on the next floor up opened up the grate, and others opened up the grate on deck. Pulleys on the deck were then used to lower ropes with hooks on them from the deck, past the middle level, and into the cargo bay. The first box out was the one containing Perrigund. By then, several boxes had been tied up and were ready to be pulled out.

Lokishmirtz, not wanting to let Perrigund's box out of his sight, suggested, "Hey, Buthor, you're actually doing quite well with my crew down here, so how about you stay here while I go up to the deck to make sure the rest of my crew is behaving itself. Is that alright with you?"

At first, Buthor just grunted, but then he said, "Okay, but you are really good at tying knots, so send two more of your crew members down here to make up for it."

* * *

><p><em>(On deck)<em>

Phin and Ferb had decided to send a small boat to land while they moved everything out of the cargo bay and onto the deck. Ferb was put in charge of the boat, and was given the honor of being the first among them, other than Lokishmirtz, to set foot on this new land mass.

Phin watched as the landing party made its way inland, soon disappearing into the thick forest. He then saw Lokishmirtz come up from the hull once more, and he looked tired. Phin then walked over to him, and asked, "Are you okay? You look a little worn out."

Lokishmirtz took a deep breath. "That is the last time I want to go up those stairs," he said, "I wanted to come up here where the majority of my crew is, so Buthor asked me if I would send two more of my crew members down to help him. Can we spare any up here?"

"Sure, Lokishmirtz, do what you want," Phin said, "I mean, they are your crew."

Lokishmirtz looked around: first for Perrigund's box, and second for a certain two members of his brainwashed crew that he wanted as far away from Perrigund as possible. After seeing Perrigund's box resting by the other stuff that had been lifted onto the deck, he found the two crew members he had been looking for. He called, "Hey! Frans Monogram and Karl Carlson, get over here right now!" The two brainwashed members of A.C.S.O.T.I.T.B.F.E.T.C.U.W.A.C.A. came over as fast as they could. "Good, you two go down to help Buthor move boxes up here, and make it quick." He had barely finished giving the order when they ran off to do as they were told.

Phin was impressed. "Why is it that all of your crew members obey you without question?"

Lokishmirtz tried to sound like it was nothing special. "I don't know, maybe they just like me or something." One of his crew members overheard what he had said. Even in his brainwashed state, he stifled a laugh. Neither Lokishmirtz nor Phin seemed to hear.

* * *

><p><em>(An hour or so later)<em>

Everyone other than Buthor, Frans, and Karl was sent to shore. Lokishmirtz even made sure that Perrigund and most of the essential cargo was brought to shore with them. Phin had argued, because he hadn't planned on staying long, but Lokishmirtz had insisted, saying that if something happened to the boat, it'd be better that none of their food and water was on board.

Once on shore, everyone had waited until Ferb and his group reemerged from the forest. They were amazed by the description of the rich amount of timber and large animals that could possibly be used as a food source. All of the wild flowers and berries and several smaller animals none of them had ever seen before sounded beautiful.

"Wow," said Phin, "I think I speak for all of us here when I say I would love to see it all in person. However, we really ought to return home before our parents get worried. I say we bring home some flowers and berries to prove that this land exists, and then maybe we can set up a colony later this year. I bet that if we're quick about it, we'll have a settlement here before winter sets in."

The other three children agreed, but Lokishmirtz said, "We could do that, or _I _could capture all of you and push you out to sea in one of these small boats."

Isabeya and Balthor suddenly looked very frightened, and Ferb's eyes seemed to widen slightly, but Phin said, "I suppose you could do that, but that would seem a little out of character to me."

Lokishmirtz laughed. "Ya see kid, that's where you're wrong; doing that would be completely within my character. In fact, that little girl was right about me. You should have listened to her while you had the chance. Of course, due to the fact my entire crew is in on this plan, you lost all hope as soon as we left Lindahild."

Phin looked horrified now. "How could you do this to us? We trusted you!"

"Nothing personal," Lokishmirtz interrupted, "I didn't want to doom you kids. My original plan was to use this liquid I invented on you so that you all would be my mindless slaves along with the rest of my crew, but I had to use the rest of it on my relentless nemesis. Speaking of whom… oh Perrigund the Odinpus, come out here right now!"

Perrigund burst out from his box and stood at attention. "Perrigund the Odinpus, be a Mensch and tie these children up for me." Perrigund stared menacingly at Lokishmirtz, but he had no choice other than to comply. He then started towards Phin and his friends.

Phin, Ferb, Isabeya, and Balthor tried to run, but members of Lokishmirtz's crew wielding huge axes blocked their path. Within minutes, they were tied up and thrown into one of the row boats. Lokishmirtz spoke with a slight smirk, "Before I cast you all out to sea, I want to show you one more thing." He motioned for a box, labeled, '**DO NOT OPEN, contains an evil device that is dangerous to your health**,' to be opened, and he showed them a large iron cylinder that was opened on one end. "Behold! The _Boat-Capsize-inator_! This is a device that can launch a highly explosive projectile into the air, destroying anything it hits. It's especially useful on wooden boats, so that's why I named it the _Boat-Capsize-inator_. I'm going to use it to destroy your boat!"

Phin screamed, "No! Buthor and two of your crew members are on there! They could get hurt!"

"Oh well, then you'd better hope they jump off the boat when they see a huge fireball coming towards them." Lokishmirtz ordered a crew member to start a fire. As soon as it was lit, Lokishmirtz used it to light a torch. He used the torch to light whatever was inside his large iron projectile launcher, and then lit the fuse. An ear-shattering sound erupted from the mouth of the device along with a huge fireball heading straight for Phin's and Ferb's ship. The entire port side of the ship shattered from the impact, and the remains caught on fire as the ship began to sink.

The children watched in horror as Lokishmirtz said, "Now that you have that image in your mind, bon voyage!" He shoved their little boat into the water, where they were caught in a current that pushed them along the shore towards the east. They were soon out of sight.

"Well," said Lokishmirtz, "Now that that's taken care of, let's get to work on making me king of this island! Ha ha ha ha ha!" He then looked down at Perrigund. "What do you think, Perrigund the Odinpus? You thought that I was crazy when I told you that there was an island to the west, and now your friends Frans and Karl were blown up on its shores. Ironic, isn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yay for cliffhangers! Please leave a comment about this chapter or leave a comment about how cliffhangers make you feel or leave a comment about both!<strong>


	6. Fighting Back

**Author's Note: This chapter was difficult to write. I don't know why, but it was. That's why I took a break and wrote my story about Phineas and Isabella called, _The Couch of_ _Firsts_. Anyway, here is chapter six!**

**Disclaimer: I enjoy pointing out that I don't own certain things! (i.e. Phineas and Ferb).**

* * *

><p><em>(In the lifeboat)<em>

Phin, Ferb, Isabeya, and Balthor were freaking out. They had just been betrayed, tied up, and forced to watch their ship explode with people still on it. Now they were slowly drifting out to sea, without any supplies or a means to row back to shore.

Isabeya refused to give up hope. She was sure that Phin would come up with a plan to save them. Luckily, their mouths were never tied up, so she was able to ask, "Phin, what is the plan? Please tell me there's something we can do." She watched him with hopeful eyes.

Phin sighed and frowned. "I don't have anything. I don't even know how we'll get untied and back on dry land. Even if we did, then what would we do? Assuming we get back on to that island and we get free of these ropes, how would we stop an entire army of brainless soldiers controlled by a madman?"

Isabeya had never seen Phin like this. Granted, none of them had ever been in a situation like this before, but they couldn't admit defeat. "Please Phin, don't give up. We can do this! We just need to think it through. Let's start by trying to get out of these ropes."

Everyone struggled with their bindings for awhile, but none of them were able to make any progress. Then, Ferb kicked off his boots, and—by using his bare feet—managed to untie Isabeya from behind. She reached in front of her to untie Phin, and then Phin untied Ferb while Isabeya untied Balthor. Within minutes, they were free, and Ferb put his boots back on.

Isabeya was impressed. "Nice thinking, Ferb. Now we need to get back to shore." They tried rowing with their hands, but the water was too frigid to keep that up for long, so they sat down in the boat with their hands in their pockets.

"_That _wasn't a good idea," Balthor complained, "Any other bright ideas?"

"Relax, Balthor," Phin countered, "We seem to be caught in a current that goes along shore, not out to sea. Maybe there's something in the shallower parts of the water we can grab on to."

They searched, but the only things within reach were the waves. As they were about to think of something else, a particularly large wave coupled with a strong wind came from behind them. It was enough to push them close to a fallen branch just off of shore. Not wasting any time, Ferb grasped it and quickly pulled the boat to shore. Balthor jumped out and started kissing the ground. Phin was the next to step out, and he turned around to lift out Isabeya. Then Phin and Isabeya held the boat while Ferb placed his feet on land.

Ferb and Isabeya peeled Balthor from the ground while Phin exclaimed, "How serendipitous! That wind was perfectly timed. Maybe luck is just beginning to go our way." Then he remembered that Lokishmirtz could have killed those three people who were still on their boat. His smile turned to a frown and a tear escaped his eye.

Ferb and Isabeya knew that to stand any chance of survival, they needed Phin to stay focused. Ferb walked up to Phin and placed his hand on Phin's shoulder. Phin reluctantly looked up at his brother, and sighed.

Ferb pointed out the obvious by saying, "Phin, we need you."

Phin inhaled deeply, and brought his emotions under control. "This is too much for a kid to handle."

Ferb smiled slightly, "Isn't that normal for us?"

"You're right Ferb." Phin smiled. "We're going to stop Lokishmirtz!"

Isabeya put her arms around Phin and Ferb. "That's more like it," she said, "Now how about we head inland to spy on Lokishmirtz's men. Maybe we'll find out how to break the control he has over their minds."

Phin, Ferb, and Balthor agreed, and headed inland. They pushed through the dense woods but kept close to the beach. Their boat hadn't floated more than a mile along the shore when they landed, so they quickly made their way to where Lokishmirtz was setting up a camp.

Phin and his friends were shocked by what they saw. Lokishmirtz's men may have been brainless, but they were efficient. In the hour or so since Lokishmirtz had pushed them out to sea, his men had unloaded all of the crates that were brought to shore, set up enough tents for everyone, started a few fires to cook, and had begun to build a longhouse from which Lokishmirtz would rule his colony.

"Wow," said Phin as he and his friends ducked behind some bushes, "If this wasn't so bad, it would be impressive. There are at least thirty people out there who'll obey someone who wants us dead. And they'll obey him without any hesitation."

"Hmm," Balthor mused, "How can four kids stop thirty mindless warriors and a man with a large, iron, cylinder-shaped, fire breathing thing of doom?"

Isabeya elbowed Balthor in the ribs. "Let's start by _not_ pointing out how bad the odds are? Okay?" Balthor rubbed his side.

"Okay," said Phin, "It's about five o'clock now, so let's head back into the woods to set up camp while we still have a little light. We won't be able to light a fire, or else Lokishmirtz might find us, so let's hurry."

Phin had barely finished speaking when he and his friends heard a twig snap behind them. The four reluctantly turned around to see two of Lokishmirtz's men standing over them. Before they could react, one of them grabbed Phin and Ferb while the other grabbed Isabeya and Balthor.

"What are you kids doing here?" the one holding Phin and Ferb asked. His voice was monotone and lifeless. "We should bring you four to Supreme Leader Lokishmirtz the Great and Ugly. He will tell us what to do with you." They began to drag the four towards the camp.

"No," Phin pleaded, "Let us go." They struggled against the guards with all their might, but the guards never even flinched, not even when Ferb punched one of the guard's faces.

Just then, more rustling was heard, and cold sea water fell on the kids and their captors.

"What the-?" exclaimed one of the guards. They released the kids and fell down. One of them rubbed their head and asked, "Where am I? Who are you kids? Why am I all wet?"

Then they all heard a voice from the tree branches above. "Success!" the voice yelled.

A shadowy figure dropped down to the ground, and Phin smiled as he recognized it. "Buthor, you're alive!"

Behind Buthor, two more figures moved into the open. They were Frans Monogram and Karl Carlson. "Hello, children," Frans said, "Don't worry about us. We are no longer slaves to Lokishmirtz."

That was the best news Phin had heard all day. "How did you break his control?"

"Well," Karl said, "Apparently, a combination of sudden cold temperatures and salt water creates enough shock to break the _Obey-inator Formula's _effects."

"Yeah," said Buthor, "That's why I climbed this tree and dumped a bucket of cold sea water on y'all."

One of the two former guards interrupted. "Excuse me," he said, "But will someone answer my questions? I have absolutely no idea what's going on."

"Sure," Frans answered. He turned towards Karl and ordered, "Karl, get those two up to speed."

"Yes sir!" Karl said. Then Frans and Karl saluted each other.

"Okay kids," Frans said, "While Karl is doing what I told him to do, let's come up with a plan to stop Lokishmirtz."

"Well," Phin thought out loud, "Now that we actually know how to free those people from Lokishmirtz, a plan shouldn't be too hard to come up with. However, we can't just carry buckets of water into the camp and start dousing people: there aren't enough of us to get all of them. We need a quick way to move a lot of water from the ocean into peoples' faces."

Everyone thought for a while, until Phin exclaimed, "That's it! Ferb, remember the system we made for Lindahild, the one that moved glacier water down into peoples' homes so that those people could bathe and cook and wash clothing, and then a glacier collapsed and destroyed the whole thing before anyone could use it?"

Ferb nodded.

"Well Ferb, I know what we're going to do today! We're going to build the same kind of pipe system, but instead of relying on gravity to do the work, we'll need people manning bellows to pump the water out of the ocean."

Isabeya smiled. "Sounds like a plan," she said.

"I concur," Balthor chimed in, "But since we'll probably have to chop down trees and skin animals to build this thing, may I suggest we do it further down along the shore and move it here when it's done?"

"Obviously," Phin answered, "We'll even put it on wheels to move it easier."

Buthor was growing impatient. "Hey!" he said, "Are ya'll gonna stand here and just talk about beating this guy, or are we gonna actually do this thing?"

The two former guards and Karl turned their attention back to the group. "Alright," said one of the guards, "I think we know what's going on now, so we'll be more than willing to help in any way we can."

"Good," Phin said, happy that their plan was falling into place, "Let's get working!"

Everyone quietly cheered, and headed back to where the kids had initially landed on shore after being betrayed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading! This coming week is going to be busy for me, even next weekend, so I might not get the next chapter out as soon as I normally do.<strong>

**P.S. I originally planned for this to be a seven-chapter story, but it might end up being an eight-chapter story. We'll see.**


	7. Helping an Odinpus Part I

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! After three weeks of busyness, I finally managed to type this chapter! I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer: After a three week hiatus, I return, but I still don't own Phineas nor Ferb.**

**P.S. Today, March 10th, it Middle Name Pride Day. Why do I know this and why should you care? I don't know, but it does explain what Lokishmirtz says in the third paragraph.**

* * *

><p><em>(At Lokishmirtz's camp)<em>

Lokishmirtz stood at the front door of his newly constructed longhouse. He turned away from the longhouse to gaze at his colony. "This is great!" he thought aloud, "This is going to be my utopia, and I will reign for _years_ to come! Ha ha ha!"

Lokishmirtz abruptly stopped laughing when he realized that there were no women in his colony, just men. "Hmmm, that could pose a problem if I want my colony to grow, but I'm sure I'll think of something."

Lokishmirtz stood there for a while, thinking of all he had accomplished in only one day. He had started a colony, he had rid himself of a bunch of annoying kids, and he had destroyed Perrigund the Odinpus's superiors. "If this gets any better," he whispered aloud, "I'm going to make today my birthday! And Christmas! And Middle Name Pride Day!"

Licking his lips, Lokishmirtz said, "Wow, all of this talking to myself is making me thirsty." He then called out to his servants, "Hey, where's Perrigund the Odinpus?"

Within seconds, Perrigund was at his side. "Oh," said Lokishmirtz, "There you are, Perrigund the Odinpus. I'm thirsty, so fetch me a canteen of water from that barrel over there." Perrigund ran off to do as he was told. He smiled and said, "This is the life. Even my nemesis is powerless before me!"

As Lokishmirtz stood there, full of himself, he noticed movement along the shoreline. "What's going on over there? Someone bring me my telescope!" He held out his hand and a telescope was promptly placed in it. He brought it to his eye and looked through it.

Lokishmirtz was astounded to see a group of nine people—five kids and four adults—pushing some type of large wooden thing along the shore. It had bellows on both sides and a wooden pipe extending into the water. On the front, it had a large nozzle pointing towards his colony. Confused, Lokishmirtz lowered his telescope. "Those must be natives," he guessed, "But I wonder what they're up to."

Lifting his telescope to his eye again, Lokishmirtz tried to see who the people were. "Well, let's see… I see a nerd with curly hair, an old man, a younger nerd, a bully, a little girl, two of my servants, a boy with green hair and a boy with a triangular head. They kind of remind me of…"

Realization suddenly poured all over Lokishmirtz. Actually, Perrigund had just tripped and spilled water all over Lokishmirtz, but he took it as a realization. "That's those kids! And Monogram and the intern! How did they survive being blown up? And two of my servants! How did those kids free them from my control? And why would they come here when they're still so badly outnumbered? Unless…"

Lokishmirtz looked back at the wooden contraption. "That must be their secret weapon! I have to destroy it before they can use it." He turned towards his servants. "Attention, underlings! See all of those people on the shore over there? Attack them!"

* * *

><p><em>(On shore)<em>

"Okay everyone;" Phin said confidently, "It's all done. Now all we have to do is wait for some of those mindless zombies to come close so we ca-"

"Phin!" Isabeya shrieked, "They're coming!"

Phin looked to see the entirety of Lokishmirtz's army charging towards them. "Quick!" Phin yelled, "Balthor and Buthor on one bellow and Frans and Karl on the other. Isabeya, you get up top to turn the wheel that will make the nozzle move from side to side. Ferb, grab a bucket and come with me!"

They made it to their positions just as Lokishmirtz's army came upon them. The first line of men was quickly soaked with cold sea water and they collapsed as they were freed from Lokishmirtz's control.

Further inland, Lokishmirtz saw what was happening. "The sea water must somehow cancel my _Obey-inator formula's_ effects." He scowled. "No more mister nice guy! Everyone retreat!" He turned towards Perrigund, whom he had ordered to stay with him. "Prepare to fire the cannon at their contraption, Perrigund the Odinpus."

Perrigund aimed the cannon directly at the children. He hesitated for a moment, his brain trying to stop his body, but he lit the cannon. It fired immediately.

Phin heard that dreaded sound, the one that belonged to the device that suck their ship. "Hit the dirt!" he screamed. As soon as everyone threw themselves to the floor, the fireball ripped through their only chance of stopping Lokishmirtz. As Phin warily stood up, he heard Lokishmirtz shout, "It any of you are still alive, surrender now!" Phin blinked through the smoke to see the un-freed half of Lokishmirtz's army surrounding him, his friends, and the people who were just freed from Lokishmirtz's control. Phin sighed and lifted his hands behind his head.

A man stood over Phin. "Get up," the man ordered.

Phin stood up and slowly looked around. With a strong sea breeze, the smoke had already cleared, and he could see all of his friends being captured along with him. Then something dawned on him, and he worriedly asked, "Where's Isabeya?"

Phin desperately tried to find Isabeya, but she wasn't there. "Where is she?" he asked again, "She was on top of our water pump when…" His eyes widened in terror at the thought of her not being able to get clear of the fireball when it hit the pump.

The man grabbed Phin by his shoulder, and started dragging him inland. "Wait!" Phin protested, "I need to find Isabeya!" Phin hesitantly looked back at the pile of ash that just a few minutes ago was their secret weapon. To his absolute horror, he could see her lying motionless among the ashes. "Isabeya!" he screamed, "Isabeya!" He tried to rip himself from the man's grasp, but it was no use. "Let go of me!"

"Shut up," said the all-too-familiar voice of Lokishmirtz. Phin looked up to see that they were all in the middle of Lokishmirtz's colony, face-to-face with Lokishmirtz himself. Lokishmirtz grinned evilly as he stared down at Phin. "Ironic," he said, "Isn't it? She was the only one who suspected me, and now she isn't here to say it. So here's some advice kid: next time, listen to the girl. That information will be useful if you somehow manage to escape, but I think we both know that won't happen."

Phin spat in Lokishmirtz's face and venomously said, "You'll pay for this."

Lokishmirtz wiped the spit off of his face, and addressing his men, he ordered, "Put them all in the longhouse, and lock it. I'll sleep somewhere else tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Since I made you guys wait so long for this chapter, I thought the least I could do was leave you with a cliffhanger. You're welcome. I should get the next chapter out within the week.<strong>


	8. Helping an Odinpus Part II

**Author's Note: Here is the last chapter, finally. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas nor Ferb.**

* * *

><p><em>(In the longhouse)<em>

"What are we going to do now, Phin?" Balthor squealed, "What _can_ we do now?"

"Dude," Buthor said as he smacked Balthor in the back of the head, "Can't you see that Phin's freakin' out about his girlfriend?"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Phin sobbed. Realizing his sudden outburst, he added, "Sorry Buthor, I just can't believe she's gone. After all we've been through; some madman comes along and takes it all away. He shouldn't be allowed to get away with that."

"What are you going to do about it?" a voice in the crowd of prisoners asked. Phin looked towards the sound of the voice. One of the many people who were freed by Phin's and Ferb's machine earlier that day stood up.

Phin, slightly confused, asked, "What do you mean?"

The man cleared his throat and responded, "Well, it seems to all of us here, that you kids risked your lives to free us from that nut job's grasp, without much, if any, concern for you guys' safety. Most people wouldn't even do that for their friends—let alone complete strangers."

The man looked at Phin specifically. "You, Phin, are particularly selfless, optimistic, and inventive. In the few hours that I've had to get to know you, I have been convinced that somewhere deep inside you, you still believe that there is a chance that Isabeya is alive. If she is, then we need to get out of here as quickly as possible. If she's not, then I'm sure that you'd still want to make Lokishmirtz pay for his actions. Either way, the sooner we get out of here, the better chance we have of stopping Lokishmirtz once and for all. So I'll ask again, what are you going to do about it?"

Still sniffling, but now motivated, Phin thought aloud, "Okay, I don't think we'll have to worry about Lokishmirtz using his deadly weapon within such close quarters, but we may want to destroy it before trying to actually get off of the island. Our focus should be on his slaves. There are too many of them to free without hurting them a little, but freeing them without any serious injuries should be our ultimate goal. To do that, however, we are going to need a lot of salt water, and last I checked, there wasn't any salt water in here."

"Actually," Karl chimed in, "Since this is supposed to be Lokishmirtz's house, I went to the restroom over there." He pointed towards a room with a toilet and a sink in it. "And on the sink is a bucket of water with the label: 'Salt water for gargling.' I guess he has a sore throat. We could use that to free at least one more person."

"That's a start," Phin said, "But what good will that do? There is no way freeing one more slave will turn the fight in our favor. No man could possibly have that much skill."

Frans and Karl looked at each other and they nodded. Frans then addressed Phin, saying, "You're right; no man could possibly stop an entire army of zombie-people controlled by that lunatic, but a certain _odinpus _can."

"Wait," Phin interrupted, "Do you mean that odinpus with the Viking helmet? How could it stop Lokishmirtz? Odinpuses don't do much, you know."

Frans continued. "I know, _regular _odinpuses don't do much, but this odinpus is special. He works for me in a secret organization that fights evil."

Unfazed by this seemingly bizarre information, Phin said, "I was curious how it was able walk on two legs. I guess that explains it. So you're saying that he'd be able to help us beat Lokishmirtz?"

Frans chuckled. "Not only could he help, but if we can free him, then he could beat Lokishmirtz and his slaves single-handedly. We'd be helping him."

Phin smiled widely. "Then let's free him!"

Karl interjected, "I think we're in luck. Lokishmirtz appointed Perrigund to guard the longhouse. If someone stands by the door with the bucket of salt water, and we get him to come in here, then it'll be easy."

Buthor pushed Karl to the ground. "I'll get him to come in here, just be ready with the bucket."

As Buthor walked to the door, Ferb grabbed the bucket of salt water from the bathroom. Buthor stood right in front of the door, placed his hands on the door, leaned back, yelled, and plowed his head through the solid wooden door.

Outside, Perrigund stood watch. He had heard a lot of talking inside, when all of the sudden, it had gone quite. He was about to open the door to check what was going on, when he heard someone yell and then the door in front of him shattered. After brushing splinters from his face, he looked to see an unconscious boy laying where the door used to be, and another boy with green hair standing over him with a bucket. Preparing to fight, Perrigund raised his fists and looked the green-haired kid in the eyes. He did not, however, expect the boy to dump water on him. As soon as the water hit him, he collapsed.

Inside, the prisoners looked on as Ferb pulled the odinpus into the longhouse. Frans and Karl ran up and leaned over it. "Perrigund," Frans pleaded, "Perrigund, open your eyes."

Slowly, Perrigund did just that, and was surprised to see his superior beaten and bruised above him. He chirped with concern, but Fans quickly explained, "Lokishmirtz did this, and we need you to help us stop him." Perrigund nodded, and brought himself to his feet.

Phin hesitantly decided, "This'll work guys. Lokishmirtz will pay for what he did to Isabeya."

Ferb coughed to get everyone's attention. "It would appear that breaking down this door has caused everyone in the colony to awaken. They all seem to be equipped with bows and arrows, so we may want to take cover."

Everyone hit the ground as the front wall was pierced with arrows. Luckily, the wall was thick enough to stop them, but arrows rained through the hole were the door used to be. Only Perrigund hadn't moved out of the way of the door, and as the arrows came towards him, everyone gasped.

Perrigund narrowed his eyes and jumped. The top of his jump crested right above the cluster of incoming arrows. He landed on the shaft of an arrow mid-flight, using it to jump to the next one. Again and again, he ran on the arrows through the door, into the air, and onto one of the archers, whom he proceeded to beat up. He quickly got all of the archers' attention, causing them to stop firing on the longhouse.

Inside the longhouse, everyone heard the firing cease. "Let's move," Phin ordered, "Everyone head down to the shore with any containers you can find. We'll just throw water on the people whom Perrigund knocks out."

They snuck outside and saw a few dozen men pointing their bows everywhere trying to hit the small odinpus, but Perrigund had managed to dodge every single shot. Most of the men had given up trying to hit him, and drew their swords instead. None of them noticed any of the prisoners escape.

Ferb tapped Phin's shoulder and motioned towards a few empty barrels. Phin waved some of the stronger men over and they hoisted the barrels onto their shoulders. They began carrying them towards the shore. As he turned to follow them, Phin also saw Lokishmirtz's fire-launching metal cylinder. He loosened one of the bolts on the base of the device, and pushed it over. It easily rolled down a small hill into a few trees. Satisfied, Phin began to chase after everyone else.

Once Phin could see the shore clearly, he froze. The tide has risen in the hours since they were captured, and all of the debris had been washed away. Isabeya was nowhere to be seen. "No," he said, "She can't be gone. She can't be washed out to sea. She deserves a proper burial!" He ran off into the woods.

Ferb stared at Phin from the shoreline, and he saw Phin run. He understood Phin's pain. Isabeya was his friend too, and he wasn't going to let Lokishmirtz win, so he filled both of his boots with ocean water, and ran back to the colony barefoot.

Phin tore through the woods until he was out of breath, where he found himself near the iron cylinder he had just dismantled. He fell to the ground and cried. After a minute, he calmed himself and tried to think clearly. "I can't believe she's gone, she didn't deserve this. I have to get back to the fight and make sure Lokishmirtz can't hurt anyone else."

"I have a better idea," said the last voice Phin wanted to hear.

Before Phin could react, he felt Lokishmirtz grab his collar and shove him into a tree. "Well," Lokishmirtz said, "It looks like it's just you and me now, kid. It was pretty smart of you to use my gargle water on Perrigund; I did not see that coming. I know that I've lost now, so the least I can do is take the person I lost to with me." He threw Phin against the side of his fire-launching cylinder. "Remember this? This is my _Canninator_, or 'cannon' for short. One of the annoying things about this cannon is that when it's on its side, like right now, it will explode when lit. Do not ask how I figured that out. Anyway, I'm going to light it, and then we'll both blow up."

Phin and Lokishmirtz heard a man call, "Lokishmirtz the Ugly, let go of that child!" It was Frans Monogram, accompanied by _everyone_: Ferb, Buthor, Balthor, Perrigund, and all of Lokishmirtz's former slaves.

Lokishmirtz quickly produced a lit torch and held it aloft. "Nobody move, or I light this thing and we all explode."

Phin, mostly to himself, said, "We were so close! We survived Lokishmirtz's initial betrayal, we survived freeing almost half of his men before being captured, we escaped from prison, and we freed everyone else from Lokishmirtz's control! Now it's all of us versus the guy who started it all and we still can't win! None of this would have ever happened had I just listened to Isabeya in the first place! Why didn't I listen to her?"

Lokishmirtz was getting annoyed. "Would you shut up, kid? It's over, just accept it." He addressed everyone by saying, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to light thi-"

Everyone froze as a wooden shield shattered over Lokishmirtz's head, and he crumpled to the ground. Everyone gasped when they saw who had done it.

Phin heard the crack and saw Lokishmirtz fall. He then noticed everyone staring in shock at whoever was behind him. He slowly turned and just about fainted from joy. "Isabeya," he said. And then he fainted.

* * *

><p><em>(Later)<em>

Phin blinked his eyes opened and looked around. It was the next morning and everyone was hard at work. It appeared that Ferb had spent the night instructing people on how to build a new boat. He stood up, but was so sore that he fell back down. "Ouch. That fight really took a lot out of me. I was fighting Lokishmirtz, and he was going to kill all of us, when… Isabeya! She's alive. I have to find her." He tried to stand up again, and despite the pain, brought himself to his feet.

A soft voice behind him asked, "_Whatcha doin'_? Do you need some help walki-" She was cut off by Phin lunging at her and hugging her.

"I'm so happy you're alive!" Phin said.

"I'm happy you're alive, too," Isabeya said, "And as much as I am enjoying this hug, we really need to get out of here."

"Okay, I'll help Ferb with the ship, but you have no idea how happy I am right now."

"I think I have a pretty good idea, now go."

"Okay," he said, and he limped over to Ferb.

Within hours, their boat was built, loaded, and sailing home. The boat was smaller than the old one, but it was faster, and it had a brig specifically for Lokishmirtz. Frans had promised that once they were back in Lindahild, A.C.S.O.T.I.T.B.F.E.T.C.U.W.A.C.A. would take Lokishmirtz to Iceland, where he would be brought to justice.

Isabeya walked up to Phin as he was looking at the quickly fading island. "Whatcha going to name it?" she asked.

He glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well," she said, "You discovered a new landmass, and we can't leave without naming it."

"I don't know," he mulled, "What would you name it?"

"Hmm," she said, "Considering we're all alive because of you, and since you practically led the expedition, I'd call it _Phinland_."

"That's sweet, Isabeya, and it has a nice ring to it, too. Ya know, Balthor is writing a book about our adventure, I'll go tell him the island's name."

"See you later, Phin."

Phin found Balthor below deck, writing feverously. Phin knocked of the opened door to get his attention and said, "Isabeya and I named the island."

Interested, Balthor asked, "What's its name then?"

"_Phinland_, the island's name is _Phinland_."

"Okay," Balthor said, and he quickly wrote it down. Little did Phin know, Balthor had misheard Phin, and had instead written "_Vinland_."

Back on deck, Phin stared out to sea. Somewhere out there laid his home and his family, and he couldn't wait to share the story of his adventure with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this story, even though it took almost two months to upload all of the chapter. Reviews are not only welcomed, they are encouraged.<strong>


End file.
